Marked-
by TheAudaciousOne
Summary: [AU/Alternate Universe] Lena Oxton, a student and the star runner of the All-Girls Ferox Academy, thought nothing more of the new transfer student coming in. Thinking that she was just another person from a rich family, Lena was soon proven wrong. Amélie Lacroix was something much more than "just a regular student" and to Lena, there might be something more to her view on Lacroix.
1. Mortem

_And the first day comes to an end._

As if on cue, the bell shatters the silence and was soon followed by chatter amongst the students and the sound of bags rustling.

I leaned back against the chair and shut my eyes, letting out a soft sigh. The warm sunlight pierced the room and collided with my face, offering some sort of comfort. Since today was the first day, by standards, we went over the student conduct code and the course outlines. Although the classes were easy today, the professors were strict and made it clear that these were not half-assable classes. Like that would stop me from trying.

On top of that, this class was filled with students that I never saw before, despite everyone being in the same year.

 _Alright, Lena, it'll be okay. Just relax. You could probably sleep through most of the classes and manage a passable grade. Probably._

The self-encouragement doesn't really help, but it never hurts to try and trick my brain. I let out another sigh and grabbed the black duffel bag next to my desk. I know that no matter what happens, there is always one thing that keeps me calm and clears my mind.

Track.

When I stuck my head out the classroom, the halls were relatively empty. There were still a few girls standing around, chatting. Most likely catching up and talking about what they did over their break.

I took a left to avoid being spotted by them and headed for the field. I knew the way by heart, as I always went there almost every single day after class. I peered down at my uniform and straightened up the navy tie that was causing my neck to itch.

 _I hate this bloody tie, why do we even need this? This is an all girl school anyways, what kind of knob thought that thi-_

"Trace, Trace!"

I shifted my eyes and from my peripheral, I saw a glimmer of blonde that was bouncing and reflecting the sunlight, almost making it glow a pure golden tinge. I already knew who it was from the sound of her voice, as she has a distinct, but not overbearing, Swiss-German accent.

I smiled and perked up a bit. It's finally great to see someone familiar at last. Although she was a senior, we still got to hang together and were close mates. She was the one who took me in when I was a freshmen and showed me the in's and out's of the school, and from there, we became quick friends without a hitch. Not only was she knowledgeable of the school, but also she knew a lot regarding people, academics, information, and rumors. I always did view her as a walking encyclopedia.

I chuckled to myself softly and turned my attention towards the slender figure approaching rapidly. The young woman's face was clean and free from blemishes, while settling on her cheeks was a light, but makeable natural blush. Her hair was casually in a bang and ponytail; it made her blinding golden hair rest neatly to the side of her face, keeping it neat and professional. The way her hair glowed, it almost seems as if she had some sort of aura.

"Angela, Angie, love, how are ya? It's been a while!," I exclaimed, opening my arms for a hug. "Have you done something to your hair? It's absolutely lovely!"

"Danke, Lena, and no, I haven't. It's great to see you again! You haven't changed a bit with your signature hair!" Angela replied enthusiastically while gratefully reciprocating the affection I offered. Unconsciously, I reached for my carefully styled hair, only to be greeted by her cheerful laughter.

"Haha, your hair looks fine, it always have! I love it. Have you met up with your friends yet?" Angela giggled. "It's great to back, isn't it?"

 _Yeah, fantastic. I don't like it here._ In fact, I hate it here. The air is always filled with hostility and competition. Not only that, but your academics and talents are always held so highly and observed extremely closely. _Especially me._

"Y'know me, I'd prefer it to be back at home. But eh, no choice. No mates, unfortunately, none in my classes, at least." I sighed, feeling defeated and unlucky. To be frank, I don't have many friends. Just a few who were willing to talk to me.

"And sleep into the afternoon every single day, hm?" Angela teased, while shaking a finger at me.

"That's always the plan, love. And you'll bring me a nice home cooked meal, yeah?" I grinned. She knows me too well; sleep has always been my forte.

"I don't think so, why should I reward you for cutting class? But I have been practicing on some dis-" The older woman said, while rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Cheers, I'll look forward to it, Angie. Just nothing that could poison me, yeah? Or there'll be consequences." I cut her off before she could even back out on her proposed offer. The older woman glared at me with her eyes that could pierce through steel. She opened her mouth to argue, but only an audible sigh could escape her lips. I took that as a victory on my part and gave her the sweetest smile I could muster and laughed.

"No promises." Angela said, giving a sly smirk. "Anyways, have you heard? A new student is transferring in! She's from a prestigious family, just like yours! You two could be good friends."

I felt my heart froze at that word. My chest contracted, tightening it to almost as if it was holding a death grasp on my lungs. I couldn't breathe for a moment. A simple word, yet it's enough to make me spiral into a frenzy of repressed thoughts and memories. I pushed the thoughts away and tried my best to disconnect from the sudden surge of emotions.

"Angie, I'm not necessarily prest-" I mumbled as my eyes drifted downwards onto the checkered tiles.

"Apparently she's from the Mortem family, " the blonde girl continued, oblivious to my discomfort. Her eyes were filled with bewilderment and she was clearly lost in her own excitement. "A family known for their successful business connections, so they're practically billionaires, maybe even trillionaires! There has been talk around-"

At this point, I lost interest and just wanted to leave. So what? It's just another knob heading to an international "prestigious, high end" all girls' school. Who cares if she's from a family. Who cares if they're rich. It's just another person. I'm not trying to be a tosser, but it's nothing new, really.

"Oi, that's great, Angie. I gotta meet with the team, tell me more tonight, will ya? Shoot me a text! Gotta get to practice!" I abruptly stated, while the girl in front of me was still speaking.

Angie was known for that: the ability to speak hours and hours, to me at least, on end. It's not a bad thing, but she gets too enveloped in her thoughts that she forgets about everything else around her. At times, I had to even remind her to eat her meal during our breaks; otherwise she would just have skipped over the meal, talking.

"Alright, Lena! Make Ferox Academy proud, yes? It was nice catching up with you. Talk to you soon, best of luck!" The tall blonde cheered, giving me a thumbs up while flashing a wide grin. I returned the smile and gave her a two-finger salute while I ran towards the direction of the field.

While I trudged onwards, I tuned out the surrounding and noises. Rather, my mind was strangely pondering upon on one thing. Rumor travels fast here, but rumors of new students don't really surface often. But one from a family of power? I didn't understand why I was thinking of this and why it is stuck in my mind. But something felt off.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand along the side of my uniform. My fingers lingered on the golden-laced silver silk patch that makes me stand out blatantly from amongst the crowd. The Valorem Crest, reserved exclusively to the elite Morrison's.

With another family, I won't be the only one that is marked here.

 _Just who is this new Mortem girl?_


	2. Bovem

Bzzzt.

I sighed and slowly cracked open my eyes and I was immediately greeted by the blinding glow emitted from my phone. Squinting, I peered and began to read what appeared on the handheld device.

 _22:32. Two messages from "Angie the Angel". One message from "Diva Queen". One missed call from "Angie the Angel & Diva Queen"._

Even though I kipped for three hours, my body still felt sluggish and heavy, mainly due to the fatigue of this afternoon's training. Taking in a deep breath, I rolled to the edge of the burgundy king sized bed and flipped on my lamp. The rather quick transition of brightness of my surrounding delivered a sharp pain to my head, but I felt it fade just as fast as it came.

While stretching my back, I took a glance around my room. The same messy hardwood executive desk was covered with old notebooks and notes. I never bothered with it; I know where most of my things are. Along the walls were posters of different inspiration quotes and photos of adorable dogs that stare back at me. My lips curled into a small smile as the warm welcoming sensation of familiarity washes over me. Despite being in this huge mansion for most of my life and still feeling entirely out of place, the personal touch helps coax my mind into relaxing.

I tapped in my code and unlocked my phone. The two red notification badges sitting on the message app beckons me to tap it, which I obliged.

" _Are you still asleep lol" 22:14_

" _Hana and I are going to chat, would you like to join?" 21:48_

" _yoo, pick up and join us, loser 3" 22:31_

Clearing my throat once, I dialed the group and placed the phone to my ear.

"…the professor sucks, my classes suck, everything sucks. I swear." A high-pitched voice with an Asian undertone finished. No doubt it was Hana. I closed my eyes and shook my head, stifling my laughter. There's a reason why we all call her the diva queen, she always has sass and something to complain about. Although it gets repetitive at times, it never ceases to amuse me.

"Hello?" _Angie._ _Rats_. My ever so silent giggles betrayed me gave my presence away.

"Cheers for waking me up. Sorry I couldn't save you from Hana's nonstop complaints." I uttered jokingly. My throat was still coarse and sandy.

"Wait a second, I was just talking about my day." Hana interjected defensively. By her voice alone, I could already imagine the pout forming on her face.

Angela and I snickered with delight.

"Aww, Lena, don't be so rude to our queen. She's having a rough day. You, on the other hand, still sound like you're half dead." Angela deflected lightheartedly, still giggling in between words.

"I'm downright knackered. Coach made us run nonstop. And I was kidding, Hana. I'm guessing you're not enjoying your classes either." Instinctively, I began massaging my calf using my free hand.

"You can say that again, but for you, Morrison, you're lucky. You get to be buddies with the new cool girl. Soon enough you won't need us anymore," Hana stated with a hint of jealousy.

I unconsciously flinched at the surname and tightened my grip. Even though it's been more than half my life living under the alias of Lena Morrison, I always felt uncomfortable when someone called me that. No one knew my actual surname. _It's Oxton, and it'll always be Oxton._ I breathed in and retrained my thoughts onto the diva queen that was speaking.

The Korean girl sighed and delicately whispered, "I just don't want this year to be boring for me."

"Aw, come on Hana, don't be so dramatic. You two are my closest mates. Probably my only mates, but still. We've been through everything together. I could never walk away from you guys." I tried to sound as encouraging and caring as I could, but speaking over the phone, it is never easy to convey our real feelings. Hana and Angela were always there with me and vice versa; there was no way I could leave them behind. We were practically an inseparable trio. They meant absolutely the world to me. I don't see anyone that could come in between us as a group.

I shifted my attention to a key word that sent red flags sprawling across my mind.

"And what did you mean by 'buddies'?"

On the other end, the recognizable German voice answered enthusiastically.

"Relax, Hana, the semester just started. You'll have lots of fun. Besides, Lena won't forget about us, won't she?" Her attempt in reassuring Hana was well received, as we heard a soft sigh of a mix between acceptance and approval.

"And for the 'buddy' thing Hana talked about…well, it isn't confirmed as of yet, but if you look at it from a logical standpoint, wouldn't Ferox want the two students of powerful families to collaborate? They'd have a talking point amongst all the other academy in their board meetings."

 _Good point._ I always admired Angela for her rational thinking.

"Yeah, you might be right, but I wouldn't necessarily hope for that. I wouldn't want to draw attention to myself. Plus, I don't really care about this new girl." I said wistfully. Despite telling myself that I didn't care for this Mortem girl, I still pondered about this mysterious student. I felt the cold rush of anxiety regarding what would actually happen if we were to meet. _Would we become friends? Would she ask about the Morrison's business? Would she see through my lack of knowledge regarding such knowledge?_

"Awww, is our Tracer, the track queen, jelly of someone taking her title of being the only elite?" Hana chirped mockingly. To the untrained ear, it'd appear that she was condescending, but after dealing with years of her antics, this was just friendly banter. "Come on, Lena, everyone knows about your background. You're literally THE center of attention. People admire you! You're cool, cheery, and everyone is always wondering about you."

 _Judging me, you mean? No one knows everything about me. Not even you two. I'm not an elite._ I felt a frown form on my lips and chest grew heavier. I knew that Hana meant it as a joke, but it crossed the line slightly. I felt my insecurities hammering away at my brain and heart, sending knots down to my stomach and quivers into my hands.

"Hana, don't say that!" The older girl scolded in low, harsh tone. "Lena can make her own decisions and if that's what she would like, so be it."

"It's alright, Angie. Hana is just taking the piss out of me. I guess we'll see if your theory is correct tomorrow." I murmured softly, trying my best to keep my voice from wavering. I forced myself to laugh in an attempt to keep the mood lighthearted. They bought it as I heard Hana chuckle as a response.

A series of soft knocking pierced the quiet of the night. I already knew whom it was standing behind the door to my room. I quickly put on a façade of happiness and cheerfulness.

"Hey, I gotta go for now. I'll see you two at school tomorrow, yeah? Good night. Sleep well, Angie. Don't stay up too late gaming now, diva." I said quickly. As I moved my thumb towards the red "hang up" button, I could hear them saying their farewells and good nights. Just as I placed my phone down onto the nightstand, the door swung open and the gentle glimmer of the chandelier flowed inwards.

"Hey, kid." A deep and coarse, but well-defined voice called out for me. I looked up to see a towering silhouette taking strides towards my bed. The strong scent of aftershave and hard liquor slammed against my nose, filling me with disgust.

"Mr. Morrison! I haven't seen you in ages. You look just as old as I could remember!" I laughingly joked. The built man grunted and gave me a quick nod.

"Old but still looking as young as ever. How was class?"

"You know, the usual. Nothing really special, just another semester." I lied. _Eh, if he hears about this new girl, he'll start digging into it. I'd rather not; it'll just be tedious._ I tilted my head slightly to the side to avoid breathing in anymore of the noxious fumes. I felt him place his hand on my shoulder and he gave it a firm and assertive squeeze. My lips curled into a small upward curve, as my body sensed a feeling of reassurance course through it.

From the glow of my lamp, the scars and wrinkles of the grizzled man were emphasized, allowing his age and experiences to be known without having a word spoken. There was an unmistakably deep scar that ran along his face, naturally giving him a constantly menacing facial expression. I never dared to ask where and how he got the cut. Although he was the man who took me in and cared for me since I became an orphan as a child, he still struck fear in me no matter what. Not only that, but he fed and looked out for me. He was the one who gave me the life I have today, a life that I'm entirely thankful for. Treading on personal matters like that should just be left unsaid entirely out of respect.

"Any trouble at school? Any issues you need me to help with before I leave for the States?" He questioned earnestly. He looked briefly at me and began to readjust the golden cufflinks that already sat neatly his suit. No doubt it was tailored and made from the finest materials.

I held my breath, fearing to take in the scent again. I opened my mouth to say no, but a thought popped into my mind. There was one question that was lounging in the back of my consciousness that I had always wanted the answer to, but never had the chance to ask. It was a fear of mine and I knew it resonated closely with Mr. Morrison himself. Due to him being almost always away on business trips, it's rare to ever speak to him in person about such matters.

"Not exactly a problem," I mentioned while scratching the back of my head, "but more of a question."

"Shoot, kid."

"Well, what if someone finds out that I'm not really a Morrison?" The man glanced up momentarily and then continued along with the task he had on hand. If he was surprised, he made sure it didn't show.

"Still not used to it, huh? Does someone know?" He inquired cautiously, picking which words he wanted to use. He raised his eyebrow, but he appeared to be entirely focused on his links. I shook my head.

"No, not that I know of. But what if?" I asked persistently. I felt my fingers tapping anxiously along the mattress. _I needed to know. What would be the plan then?_

"Until that time comes, we'll deal with it, kid. Don't think too much of it, it's just going to stress yourself out. I was careful and made sure that no one would figure it out. Besides, you know this is the only way I could provide and protect you, otherwise they would've taken you away from me." He answered without missing a beat, almost as if he had rehearsed it. He must've had the same thoughts too. He looked up and nodded solemnly. I understood what he meant.

"You're right, sir. Sorry, it was just my thoughts that got the best of me and I feared for the worst." I apologized, feeling my face warm up. _I didn't mean to question his actions. What he has done for me was in my best interests._ The scarred man knelt down and locked eyes with me.

"You'll always be an Oxton, Lena. There's going to be a day where you can come free and cast away the shackles of being a Morrison. Today and tomorrow won't be it, but one day, when the time is right, you'll get your chance. You'll know it."

I nodded sincerely, feeling a new burning flame being rekindled within myself.

A genuine smile crept up on the man's face as he stood back up, a sight that is rare to come.

"Now, go show them what an Oxton can do."


	3. Corvum

_Bloody hell, why is it still hot?_

I grimaced as the scalding hot earl grey tea met my tongue. My fist tightened the grip against the Styrofoam cup, feeling the soft material bend at my fingertips. I despise hot drinks, as it seems that every time I order anything hot, it remains boiling even after an hour. I rolled my tongue around the roof of mouth, testing how badly burnt it was. I could barely feel the lingering tingle on the tip of my tongue, signaling that it was going numb.

I sighed and looked down at the rose gold leather strapped watch on my hand. _07:50._ Classes were about to start. I sunk down deeper onto the bench and glance to my right. The blonde senior was engrossed in her novel, as always. Mornings were a time of silence between the two of us. We made it our morning tradition to sit on the wooden bench that faces the entrance to Ferox, with neither of us saying a word. I personally enjoyed it, as it gave me time to think and allowed us to bond through our presences alone. We asked Hana to join us, but half the time, she shows up to school after the late bell rings.

I took a quick look down and inspected my attire. My navy tie was neatly centered and my standard collared uniform was free from creases. As I reached outwards to smoothen out bottom of the black V-neck sweater, the Ferox Academy emblem drew my eye's attention. The purple emblem rested confidently on my left breast, almost as if it was brandishing itself. Out of habit, I ran my hands along my sleeve and felt the soft silk patch greet my touch. Although all uniforms looked similar, the unique gold and silver sleeve patch was what makes me stand out.

 _Which is exactly what I hate about it._

As a "Morrison", I was given the _"extraordinary honor"_ of being granted a uniform that bears the Valorem crest. The crest was reserved and established exclusively for the Morrison family, as a way of displaying royalty and wealth. Something I thought was completely extra and not needed. I rolled my eyes at the thought and raised the cup back to my lips, cautiously tilting the liquid to avoid another helping of burns.

As I lowered the cup, a petite disheveled figure came into my field of view. Her legs were trudging and pink bag was dragging behind her. Her black academy uniform had several visible folds and bends, giving away the fact that it was mistreated and not ironed. Despite the brunette's best attempt at straightening her hair, it was clear that there were spots where the hair refused to comply.

I grinned and nudged my elbow to Angela's side. The blonde hesitantly lifted her head, questioningly. Upon noticing the familiar Korean girl, the senior let out a series of soft giggles.

"My, my, Hana, you're an eyesore," the Swiss woman said, "What kept you up this time?"

The Korean girl pinched her nose and her eyebrows scrunched up together. Her voice was weak and near silent.

"Be quiet, please." Hana muttered under her breath.

"Awww, woke up on the wrong side of bed, love? You want some tea?" I asked enthusiastically, raising my cup towards her. Although I meant it in a way to tease her, I still care about how she's feeling. Tea usually helps give me a jolt to start the day off and judging from her, she needs all the help she could get.

"No, thank you. Your taste in tea sucks." The girl replied, giving a slight smirk.

I puffed my cheeks and pouted, pretending to be offended. Although earl grey is my favorite, Hana never really grasped a taste for it when she first tried it. On the other hand, Angela has always been a coffee person.

"Yeah? I'll have you know that I'm a tea connoisseur. The first drink I ever had as an infant was tea." I stated, matter of factly. I grinned, fully expecting annoyed looks from the two girls. I knew they hated my lame attempts at jokes, but I find my own amusement out of it and seeing their reactions? _Absolutely brilliant._

As if on cue, in unison, I heard disgusted groans coming from the two female. I earned a soft punch to the shoulder from Hana and an eye roll with headshakes from Angie.

Laughing victoriously, I ran my fingers along my hair, feeling the soft and silky portions meet with the solid formation that were as a result from this morning's styling. An exotic floral and citrusy aroma filled the air as my fingers parted from my head. I'm entirely familiar with the scent, not just because it's my personal favorite shampoo, but also because I made it a habit of touching my hair and the scent travels everywhere. I always thought of it as aromatherapy on the go.

"To be honest, I'd rather go for a cup of coffee. I'm too tired and I need one," The Korean teen said meekly. Her eyes were half closed and in between words, her yawns were audible. "Any suggestions, Angela?"

At the first mention of coffee, Angie was already perked up and intrigued. "Of course, Hana," the blonde cheerfully replied, shuffling the book back into her beige knapsack, "I think I know just the one you would love."

I shook my head disapprovingly and let out a soft chuckle. I straightened my back and postured myself to appear more authoritative.

"Y'know, kids shouldn't be allowed to drink coffee. It'll just give 'em a rush. Angie, you should know better!"

"Now, now, Lena. Our Hana is all grown up now, I think she's ready for something of age," Angela replied, giggling under her breath. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep her contained."

Although the bedraggled bangs of the exhausted girl covered part of her eyes, I could feel the piercing glare fixated onto my face. A subtle, but apparent, crimson hue had spread across her cheeks. I noticed the minor detail before Hana turned her head to face the unaware and preoccupied blonde.

 _Oooh, interesting, what's with the reaction, Hana?_

I smirked to myself and made a small mental note.

Having enough fun, I decided it was a good time to head towards class. I leant over the side to grab the straps of my duffel bag. As I lifted my head, I noticed a gleaming, deep, Madeira red luxurious coupé perched at the street corner. Solely just from the extraordinary paint job and spotless chrome finish of the wheels, a sense of familiarity and fear washed over me. A cold prickling chill ran down my back, causing my muscles to instinctively tense up. The small frosted Siren figure sitting on the bonnet stared back at me, almost as if it was mocking me.

 _Hell…_

Something so trivial to the everyday person, but yet enough to send my mind sprawling. _Just from a sight of a car? Haha._

The only time I have ever seen one of those cars were at dinner parties that Mr. Morrison brought me along. Cars that were seen only in magazines. Cars that were ludicrously expensive. Cars that were only owned by the _extremely_ influential.

I shook the thoughts of past socialization and pointless acquaintances from my mind. The sense of dread unconsciously hung above my head as I was reminded of the false visage I had to wear when greeting individuals that I could only fathom were important.

"Whoa."

Hana followed my gaze and held the same expression as I had, mouth parted and eyes wide. It wasn't just us that noticed the unique and outlandish vehicle, as mutters and whispers could be heard growing around us. Fellow students began taking notice.

"That has to be the girl you were talking about, Angie, no doubt," I stated softly, still entranced by the sight. "There's a symbol on the plates." _Just like the Valorem, the insignias are everywhere and never subtle._

"Looks like the rumors were correct. The Mortem's have a raven symbol, which corresponds with the license plate." The Swiss nodded in confirmation.

Despite telling myself I didn't care about this new person, the fleeting sensation of uncertainty plagues me. _This is entirely out of my control._ I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. I have no power or any choice in this. _I might as well make the best out of it and go along whatever fate has in store for me._

"You think they'll let us get a ride?" _A ride in that? Good luck._

"Hana! Probably not," Angie chuckled and winked at me. "But our own Morrison could work her charm and maybe she'll get lucky enough."

"Oh, rubbish. C'mon now, let's get to it already. Don't you two have a caffeine fix that needs your attention?" I retorted, pushing both of the girls towards the entrance. We crossed the asphalt road, but my hand was greeted with resistance when Angie paused in her tracks and glanced back at the coupé.

"Wait, I want to see how she looks like, Lena!"

"Come on, we can't be late, class is going to start soon." Hana interrupted and stepped forward. She grasped for the taller woman's hand and eagerly said, "We'll leave our superstar do the scouting for us. Worse comes to worse, we'll just imagine it's a clone of her. Thanks, Trace!"

I opened my mouth to respond but before I could muster out a word, the two were already halfway across the front lawn. Well, more like one of them was, whereas the blonde was practically dragged. Hana flashed my trademark two-finger salute and continued waltzing towards the grand entrance. The older female was clearly unsatisfied and agitated, but Angie would simmer down soon enough.

 _What do I do now…_?

I had my bag slung over my shoulder and my two hands were wrapped around the base of the now-cold cup of tea. My fingers anxiously tapped away as I peered downwards onto the pebbled pathway. I exhaled a slow breath and leaned my back against one of the many pasty white pillars that lined the gates. I _really_ didn't want to know anyone else, especially not someone like the Mortem's. But given the academy's track record of flaunting any accomplishments or anything worthy, it was quite obvious that our two paths as students would cross and intertwine.

 _Better to just get it over with, I suppose._ _Who knows, maybe I'll make a new mate_. _Not_. _Hopefully not, at least_. _What's the plan then?_

I felt my feet tapping the pavement as I pondered on a game plan for approaching this ever so lucky "future" meeting.

 _I don't know, I'll try to act casual and when this new girl comes by, I'll just introduce myself. Yeah, seems reasonable. I'll ask if she's new and I could maybe show her the ropes, then we'll be on even grounds. Hopefully this one isn't a cocky kno-_

" _Bonjour, chérie."_

Startled by the sudden shattering of inner monologue, I snapped onto the source of the voice.

I think I have a good idea who this was. No one usually comes up to me and randomly strikes a conversation.

Towering over in front of me was a slim feminine figure who had her arms crossed. I peered up towards the woman's face only to see a pair of delicate, yet predatory, amber-colored daggers locked onto my face. Using this brief opportunity, I allowed my eyes "evaluate" the situation. Naturally, she emitted an authoritative demeanor, making her appear more mature and older than what she actually might be. Tied neatly in a ponytail, the woman's intense dark purple hair cascaded down her back, completely free from any frays. Not only was her hair free from imperfections, but her face and skin complexion? _Spotless._ Absolutely free from blemishes.

Despite sensing a churning knot within my chest, I shrugged it off. _I'm not jealous, am I? Who cares about that, Lena._

The soft features of face gave her an endearing and innocent look, however, her eyes betrays them. The daggers she possessed held an undefined sparkle – a sparkle of power and mischief. _Yet there's something about them._

" _Allez_ , are you done staring or do you need another minute?" The same voice called out with a hint of annoyance. Although the French undertone was prevalent and hard to miss, the voice was also smooth and drawl-like. _It makes her sound as if she was trying to seduce or draw someone in._

The unrevealing and unwavering composure of the pale woman made it crystal clear that she was expecting a reply.

Taken back by her accusating tone, I stammered as my mind tried racking up words to say.

"I-I wasn't staring! I was just startled is all. I don't recognize you. I'm L-"

" _Of course_ you don't," the purple haired woman said, rolling her eyes. "and I have two heads." _Aces, a smartarse. Does she really think everyone knows who she is? There goes my invitation for a free tour around the academy out the window._

The taller girl impatiently pointed her finger onto her shoulder patch. And lo and behold, there was a glistening red and silver silk patch sewn onto her uniform. A black raven sat in the middle, wings perched as if it was about to take flight. _Mortem_.

"That means you're Mortem, yes?"

" _Oui_ , _chérie._ And you're with the Morrison's." The French gir's lip curled, clearly pleased with herself.

For sure now, I know how I felt about this girl. Although we just met, the condescending nature was enough to cause me to resent her. _Smashing_.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I couldn't catch your name?"

"Amélie, and yours I can only assume is Lena Morrison?" The girl raised an eyebrow, quizzically.

 _Amélie Mortem, Amélie Mortem_. _Doesn't ring any bell._

I forced a smile and nodded. It was off-putting that someone I didn't know knows more about me than I do of them. I knew it was common practice for the elites to remain connected and names travel fast within their circles, but of me? Someone's "daughter"? Unheard of. The uneasiness of the situation was setting off a whole set of alarms within my brain and the only thing I desired was to leave.

Thankfully, the bell started singing its sweet song, signalling to me that this was a chance to momentarily free myself from this dreaded exchange.

"It was great meeting you, Amélie" I lied, still bearing my teeth. "But classes are starting soon, it's best if we get going. Hopefully we get to know each other more as time goes on."

"Pleasure is mine, _mon amie_." Amélie nodded, while smirking. She turned to face the steps, but instead of walking, she looked straight at me.

"But I think I know enough, Oxton."


End file.
